


[Podfic] Murder By Something Something

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Something Something [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lassiter gets invited to a mysterious weekend retreat, Shawn suspects trouble and follows along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Murder By Something Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder by Something Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819855) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



> Thanks to Trixietru for giving me permission to record Shassy goodness <3
> 
> Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and I are doing a fundraiser to help an author in fandom who has fallen on some hard times financially, so if you are interested in seeing a specific podfic done by either myself or Fumbles please stop by [ THIS LINK HERE ](https://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/25213.html) Any and all help is appreciated. <3

Cover Art provided by DC11961

| 

## Streaming Audio

Chapter One 13:54 Chapter Two 23:52  Chapter Three 24:27  Chapter Four 17:43  Chapter Five 26:02  Chapter Six 14:44  Chapter Seven 14:38  Chapter Eight 20:56  Epilogue 4:38 

## Downloads

                    * ## Downloads

                      * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Psych/Something%20Something%20Series/Murder%20By%20Something%20Something/%5bPsych%5d%20Murder%20By%20Something%20Something.zip) | **Size:** 150 MB | **Duration:** 2:40:58
                      * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Psych/Something%20Something%20Series/Murder%20By%20Something%20Something/%5bPsych%5d%20Murder%20By%20Something%20Something.m4b) | **Size:** 154 MB | **Duration:** 2:40:58

  
---|---


End file.
